


Happy Halloween

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Cute Claire, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Sam Is A Great Uncle, Top Dean, Young Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire, Cas and Dean's daughter, is excited about her first Halloween out trick or treating, and her dads are going to help make it the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

"Daddy, I don't know what to be for Weenahowl," Claire said, sitting at the table and picking at her food.

"Well..." Dean said, shrugging, "You gotta figure out first if you're gonna be something pretty or creepy."

"I like the idea of a nice princess outfit," Cas suggested, looking over to their daughter, "Lots of girls your age seem to like that icy Disney movie... you could dress up as one of them?"

 Claire scowled in disgust. "No, Papa! I want to be scaaary!"

"'That's my girl," Dean grinned, locking his pinkie with Claire, which she had deemed a more effective gesture than high fives.

"Very well," Cas said, "Dean, we have an afternoon free tomorrow- Halloween's in two days. We should take her shopping at the costume place downtown, don't you think?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Claire exclaimed, hopping a bit, and Dean nodded.

 "Yeah, good idea, babe. Then you can pick a real good, scary costume, huh pumpkin?"

Claire nodded happily, and looked down at her plate. "Can I please be excused?" she asked, and Cas raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, can you?" Claire rolled her eyes with a smile.

"MAY I, papa?!"

"Yes, you may Claire," Cas smiled, and Claire ran off to her room to craft some more bats out of construction paper.

"Well, first Halloween where Claire can dress up and go out for candy," Dean said, sitting back, "You worried at all?"  

"Terrified," Cas admitted with a chuckle, and Dean got up, going over to rub his husband's back.

"Babe, you've got nothing to worry about. We'll be right there with her! Plus, Sam's looking to make the trip up from New York with Jess to go out trick or treating with us. Said he didn't just want pictures this year, he wants to see what she looks like in her costume up close."

"Well," Cas mumbled, "I suppose that does make me feel a little better, knowing Sam's around. He's huge, and would scare off anyone who's in any way suspicious."

"Hey," Dean complained, "I'm huge too." Cas smirked a little, getting up to turn to him.

"That you are, Dean... I'm going to want a demonstration of that tonight."

"Your wish is my command, baby," Dean whispered, and he kissed Cas softly, moving his tongue to further explore his husband's mouth.

Soon, they were kissing against the fridge, Dean holding Cas' hands over his head, and Cas was grinding his hips lightly into Dean's leg a little.

"Shit," Dean chuckled, "Red wine during dinner sure makes you a horny son of a bitch."

"You knew that," Cas grinned, and suddenly, Claire came bounding out, holding a little ghost she made with tissue and paper mache.

"DAD! PAPA!" she shrieked, "Look what I made!" Dean dropped Cas' hands, and Cas wiped them on his shirt, quickly walking toward her.

"Oh my gosh, Claire-bear, it's beautiful," Cas smiled, looking at it. She had drawn two little black eyes on it.

"Dean, come look at the ghost Claire made."

"Woah! That's sure spooky," Dean grinned, crouching down by Claire and ruffling her hair, "What'dya say, should we hang it up?"

"Yeah!" she said, and Dean hoisted her up onto his shoulders to hang the ghost from the ceiling hook.

Cas held his arms out. "Careful..." Dean smiled, gripping her legs as she hung the ghost.

"I've got her."

Cas nodded, warmth spreading through him as he stood back and watched his husband and daughter laughing together, Dean bouncing her on his shoulders. He loved his family more than the world... any pain he had ever had in his childhood was now almost erased because of how happy he was now.

"Well," Cas said, "I don't know if I can get up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water now, I think I'll be too scared."

"Don't worry, Papa, Melvin is so scary that he'll scare the mean ghosts away."

"Oh, so Melvin's a good ghost?"

Claire nodded, and Dean set her down. "Awesome. Hey- what time is it?"

Claire shrugged sheepishly, and Dean raised an eyebrow. "I think... it's time for bed."

"Nooo, but Daddy I want to keep making stuff for Weenahowl!"

"Weenahowl is in two days, you've got plenty of time, pumpkin! Plus, just think of how late you'll be staying up that night, don't you wanna get some good shut eye in before then so you can stay awake?"

Claire thought about this, then nodded, hurrying off to brush her teeth.

Cas and Dean watched her, and Dean turned when the bathroom door closed.

"Now... where were we?" Cas sighed happily as Dean nipped at his earlobe, and Cas wrapped him up in a hug. "We haven't had sex in so long," he whispered, "I'm going to finish too soon, you know."

Dean started to chuckle, and soon, both men were laughing with their foreheads pressed together.

"Yeah, well, I won't be much different. Don't worry; we got all those toys and stuff too, if you don't get off right away, we can get creative..."

"Assuming Claire is asleep," Cas added.

"Assuming..." Dean drawled, fiddling with Cas' hem, "...Claire's asleep."

They kissed one more time, and Cas went off to tuck Claire in while Dean washed up.

"Papa," Claire started, rubbing her nose as she lay in bed.

"Yes, love?" Cas asked, smoothing the blankets over her.

"Are monsters real?"

Cas smiled a little, kissing her on the nose. "Only if you make them real."

"Cool! I want to have a pet monster! Can I have one?"

Cas laughed a little. Claire was seriously a one of a kind kid... definitely like Dean. "If you want, Claire-bear. What're you gonna name it?"

"I don't know yet... Papa?"

"No more questions, Claire, you're stalling to stay up."

The little blonde giggled, and Cas smiled, remembering that giggle from the last time Dean tickled her.

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Night night, sweets."

Cas got up, kissing her forehead, and shut the light out, closing her door to a crack.

He padded down the hall and went into the bedroom, where he found Dean brushing his teeth without a shirt on, stripped down to pajama pants.

"How festive," he said, gazing down at the orange and black bats, "And... hideous."

Dean laughed, spitting the toothpaste in the sink. "Knew you'd love 'em." Cas scowled playfully, and sunk back into the mattress, rubbing his face.

"I'm so tired..."

"Too tired to get it on before bed?"

Cas looked over from between his fingers, and seeing Dean's puppy dog eyes, shook his head. "Of course not. I want you to bang me like a screen door in a hurricane, baby."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Well, that's an offer I can't refuse."

"We have to be quiet though, we can't wake up Claire," Cas worried, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I know. You're the loud one, anyway."

"Uh, as I recall, you were the one who almost broke the bed with your overenthusiastic behavior last time."

"Well, you were the one begging me to go deeper, not my fault I made noise."

Cas smiled, spreading himself out. "Touch me, Dean," he whispered, breath ghosting over his lips, "I really need to be touched right now."

Dean blinked once, watching his husband begin to circle a finger around his nipple under his shirt, and Dean swished with water. "Start yourself off... I'll be right there."

Cas grinned, and spread out a little, slipping his shirt off and his pants as well.

"Dean, I can't wait... feels so good..." he moaned, and Dean came out of the bathroom, getting down on top of him.

"Let me take care of you," Dean muttered, planting kisses down Cas' neck and down over his nipples.

They rolled over together, and Dean turned out the light.

-0-0-0-

The next morning, Claire was up early, waking up her dads.

"When are we going?"

"Going where?" Cas asked, pouring cereal into a bowl at the table for her.

"To the costume store!" she said excitedly.

"After breakfast, kay?" Dean said, squeezing her arm.

She nodded, and ate very quickly. When she flew off to get dressed, Cas turned to Dean.

"Honey, Gabriel wants to come for Christmas."

Dean let out a groan. "Really? Does he have to?" Cas sighed.

"I find him just as irritating as you do, but he's my brother, and at the end of the day... I love him. He got me through a lot when I was a teenager, remember?"

"Yeah," Dean grumbled, "Alright, I guess. But only if Kali comes too- she'll keep him in check."

"Okay, I'm ready!" Claire called, and Cas got up, clearing the dishes.

"Sweet," Dean grinned, "Let's go."

Their shopping trip was successful- and Claire had found a One Eyed Purple People Eater costume that she liked, since she said it was both scary and unique, so that's what they ended up getting.

When they got home, the phone rang.

"Yeah?" Dean answered.

"Dean! It's me."

"Sammy!" Dean grinned, beckoning Cas over, "How are you, man?"

"Great! You'll, uh, probably find out once you open your door, though."

"What?"

Dean set down the phone for a second, and went over to the front door, opening it.

"Hey!" Sam grinned, arm around Jess, who was standing beside him.

"You made it!" Cas exclaimed, hugging them. Dean hugged them too, and they all went in.

"We did. We've both been working overtime lately so we could take the time off," Jess smiled.

Just then, Claire came running out.

"Uncle Sam! Aunt Jess!" she cried, and Sam scooped her up.

"Claire, have you been growing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Cause it seems to me, you're almost as tall as I am."

"God forbid," Dean muttered, rolling his eyes. Sam laughed, and set his niece down.

"What're you gonna be for Halloween?" Jess asked.

"One Eyed Flying Purple People Eater," Claire pronounced, and Jess grinned.

"Sounds awesome."

Claire pulled her by her hand. "Come see my decorations!"

When the three men were left in the foyer, Dean slapped Sam on the back. "Thanks for coming, brother."

"Hey, no worries, guys!" the tall guy smiled, "Wouldn't want to miss Claire's first 'Weenahowl' out!"

Cas smiled, and went to get the guest room prepared.

The next day, the five prepared for Halloween. Jess showed Dean how to bake pumpkin shaped sugar cookies, and Cas and Sam worked on fitting Claire's costume.

"So... how's school going, princess?" Sam asked her, and Claire smiled a toothy smile.

"Good, thanks. Dad and Papa say I'm getting really good marks, and so do my teachers."

Sam held out a fist for her to bump, and she did. "Makin' me proud, sweetie."

Sam turned to Cas.

"How're you guys doing?"

Cas nodded. "Very well. Better than ever, really. The Auto shop is getting good business, since Dean is so good at what he does, and I'm working at the convenience store a few times a week for some extra. We're doing wonderfully."

"Good to hear," Sam said, and hugged Cas again. "It's just so good to see you guys."

In the kitchen, Jess snorted. "No, wait, don't burn them again! 300, I said."

"Sorry," Dean murmured, turning the dial.

"You're a hopeless cook," she laughed, then sat on the counter as the cookies were baking.

"How's everything out here?"

"Good," Dean grinned, "Cas' just great. He's a great father, just like I knew he'd be. Everything's going really well. How 'bout you and Sammy, has he been drivin' you up the wall since we last saw you?"

"Not yet," Jess smiled, "the law firm's very successful. We just closed a great deal with another company, so... it's looking good."

"Awesome," Dean smiled, his eyes crinkling, "It's so great to have you jokers here for Spook's Night."

-0-0-0-

When it was time to go out the next night, they were a sight to behold. Dean was Captain America, Sam was Frankenstein's monster, Jess was a zombie nurse, Castiel, by a suggestion of Dean's, was Fonzie from Happy Days, and Claire had her costume on, proudly strutting around in it.

The night went well- they were extremely successful in the candy department, (except for a few that Dean had stealthily stolen when no one was looking), and Cas relaxed a little when he realized Claire would stay safe with them.

"Geez," Sam said, watching her run up to another house with her bag, "What're you guys gonna do when she's sixteen and going to her first Halloween dance party?"

"Weep," Cas deadpanned. Meanwhile, Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets, taking out a coffee crisp.

"Ew," he muttered, and handed it to Cas, "Here, your favorite."

Cas happily accepted it, though not before scolding Dean for taking their daughter's candy.

They got home later than expected, with the bag full to the brim.

"Look at all the candy!" she grinned, dumping it out on the living room floor.

She picked through it, and Cas threw away the opened ones. Claire gave Dean all the licorice, gave Sam all the green apple candies, and then began munching on the rest.

"Hey, not too many, pumpkin," Dean said, popping a licorice in his mouth hypocritically, "Bedtime soon."

"But-" she tried to say, but Cas held his hand out.

"Come on. It's late, Miss Purple People Eater."

She yawned, and nodded.

"So," Jess smiled as Cas put Claire to bed, "What should we watch? Halloween? Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Seen them," Dean and Sam said at the same time. The two had watched countless horror films when they were kids.

"Texas Chainsaw?"

"Ha!" Dean spat, "I don't even wanna go near that one. Gabriel decided he would show Claire that last year- let's just say, Halloween for Little Dean came to an abrupt stop when she thought she kept hearing chainsaw noises outside her window."

Sam laughed.

"How about Nightmare Before Christmas Then?" Jess asked, and Sam frowned.

"Isn't that more of a Christmas movie?"

"Oh no," Jess said, "We are so not having this debate again."

"Cas likes that one," Dean shrugged, "Let's do it."

As Cas shut out the light to his daughter's room, he smiled. It had been a great night, spent with family. He couldn't wait to witness the next many Halloweens in Claire's life, until she became too old to trick or treat with them anymore.

Especially with Dean by his side through it all.  


End file.
